Healthy Competition
by AJlovesKakashi
Summary: There were several reasons Kiba hated Sasuke. Oneshot.


I'm bored. It's two in the morning. Watching Psychic Kids and random psycho Vocaloid PVs. This is going to be random. And short if I have anything to say about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Anyone who thinks I do deserves to be slapped. With a fish.

-o0-

Healthy Competition

-o0-

If there was one thing that Kiba loathed and absolutely hated, it was Sasuke. More specifically, when Sasuke won something. True, Kiba had a decent friendship with Naruto who was Sasuke's best friend and the rest of Team Seven was pretty damn cool, but Sasuke was on his shit list.

"I just don't get it, Hinata! What's so cool about that asshole?" Kiba complained to his quiet female teammate as they waited for their ramen.

"W-Well, Kiba-kun," Hinata began, pushing her index fingers together nervously, "I think many girls l-like how dark and h-h-handsome he is."

Ayame set down their ramen before them and Kiba didn't hesitate to dig in, "I thiwnk that's suwch bullshiwt."

Shino knocked his fist against the back of his head, suddenly appearing much like he normally did. Silently. "Kiba, you are not an animal. Chew and then speak."

"Fuwk you, Shiwo!"

"Very clever."

"U-Um…K-Kiba-kun?" Hinata spoke up quietly, "Why did you suddenly b-bring up Uchiha-san?"

Kiba swallowed quickly and banged his fist down on the counter, "Because! Didn't you hear? They're taking him off of probation! Early! It's such crap!"

"I believe Naruto and Sakura were discussing it earlier at Hokage Tower actually," Shino chimed in. "It seemed they were disagreeing about the matter."

Hinata perked up at the sound of Naruto's name and a heavy blush settled across her face, even as the conversation carried on without her when Kiba blurted out: "They were disagreeing? Holy shit! That never happens!"

"Kiba-kun," Hinata began, "Sakura-chan and N-N-Naruto have been fighting for a few months now…"

"About what!"

Shino's eyebrow ticked subtly and he straightened in his seat, "Kiba, if you have nothing better to do than to gossip like an old woman, I suggest you go and talk to Naruto. You're good enough friends with the source that you don't need to listen to it secondhand from us."

Kiba slurped his ramen, "Fuwk you, Shiwo!"

The Aburame heir promptly slapped his own forehead.

-o0-

If there was one person that Kiba wanted to annihilate, it would be Sasuke. The guy seriously pissed him off. Even in the Academy before they were genin, Kiba wanted nothing more to punch the guy across the face and laugh over his collapsed form. It wasn't that Kiba was vindictive or even that Sasuke had ever done anything against him, it was just that Sasuke and Kiba were incompatible in every way. Like colliding elements so to speak who'd never actually fought each other.

"Yo! Naruto! Wait up!" Kiba yelled over the noise of the crowded marketplace as he waved frantically to get the blonde's attention. "I wanna talk to you! Damn it! Wait!"

"Hey, Kiba!" Naruto seemed to finally notice him and slowed to a stop. "What's up?"

"Is Sasuke getting out early?" the Inuzuka cut straight to the chase.

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, "If I have my way he will be…Sakura and the hag aren't letting up yet though."

"Sakura doesn't want him out early?"

"I guess he might have said a few things to piss her off when she went to see him. She didn't really tell me about it but now she thinks he should be held longer. But I don't think it's fair! Sasuke hasn't been outside in months and he hasn't violated his probation once!" Naruto whined, "I think Sakura's just PMS-ing."

"Heheh…yeah…" Kiba chuckled halfheartedly. "Do you think Sakura's working right now? Or is it her day off? I want to ask her when my next checkup is."

"Let me think…It's Thursday…" Naruto bit down lightly on his tongue in thought, "She works Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday this week so she should be somewhere around the village."

"Okay, thanks, Naruto. I'll catch ya later, man!" Kiba ran off without waiting for the blonde's response.

-o0-

If there was one thing Kiba wished he could destroy Sasuke for, it would be how he had girls wrapped around his pale, thin fingers. More specifically, how Sasuke had always had one particular girl always wrapped around his stupid, anorexic fingers. Even if she gave up on him in a romantic sense long ago, she was forever attached to him because he was on her team.

That's right.

Sakura was the reason Kiba loathed Sasuke.

He'd only been on missions with her a few times, but due to their common circle of friends and their shared penchant for alcohol, they'd spent quite a bit of time outside of work together. He knew all of her secrets (thanks to multiple drinking contests that went _way_ too far) like how many boyfriends she'd had and how far each of them had gotten (which apparently was nowhere for each of them thanks to a meddling Kakashi and Naruto). But she would never tell him, no matter how many times he'd asked, what she thought of Sasuke now.

And this was why, at two in the morning, Kiba was breaking into her apartment.

He'd done it multiple times in the past during contests with Naruto to see who could survive stealing her underwear and this time was no different. Except, he wasn't there to steal her clothing but instead to talk to her.

If only he knew how to dodge her killer right hook.

"Aww…God, Sakura, did you have to hit me that hard?"

"Kiba, is that you?" she demanded, feeling for the light switch. "What the hell are you doing here this early in the morning?"

"I wanted to talk to you! You didn't have to realign my friggin' jaw!" he hugged.

She pulled herself from bed after finally locating the switch for the light. In one quick movement, she plopped herself to the floor beside him. "You should know better than to sneak up on a ninja while they're sleeping."

"I didn't think that far ahead!"

"Uh-huh. I bet."

"Anyway," he changed the topic quickly, "I heard Sasuke might be getting out early if Naruto has his way."

The medic crossed her arms over of her chest, "He will **not** be getting out before his sentence is up! I don't care what Naruto says, he deserves longer!"

"Believe me, I'm with you a hundred percent!" Kiba muttered, "That asshole doesn't deserve what he got. Traitors should be executed."

"I wouldn't go that far, he is my teammate and Naruto did give up eight years of his life looking for the bastard…"

"Still…it isn't fair that he can just up and leave and come back like nothing happened!" Kiba looked straight into her eyes, "Everyone goes out of their way for him and just lets him do whatever he wants!"

"I…didn't know you cared this much about the subject of Sasuke, Kiba," Sakura tilted her head curiously, "I don't think I've ever seen you guys actually interact one on one."

"Well of course I care! I hate the guy." Kiba rolled his shoulders a few times and sat up beside her. He looked down at her seriously, "Naruto told me he said something to piss you off. What was it?"

"Do you need to know?"

"Of course."

Sakura sighed, "He said he was going to make me his wife."

Kiba had to bite down on his lip to hold in his fury, "And what'd you say?"

"I told him 'Sasuke, if you ever say that to me again, I'll punch you so hard that you'll start craving ramen and wearing orange jumpsuits!' and left," she shrugged. "It wasn't really a big deal."

"There's no way you'd be his wife."

Sakura's eyebrows scrunched, "Okay…"

"Because I swear, Sakura, I'm going to make you my wife!" he beamed, giving her a thumbs-up.

-o0-

For the second time that night, Kiba felt the fury of her vicious right hook.

He still had a while to go.

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

Yeah. That was random.

Anyway, if you enjoyed that blurb of random that I'm actually falling asleep right now as I'm writ-

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Just kidding.

Either way, review if you so choose~

I'm going to bed now~

XD

AJlovesKakashi


End file.
